Licht und Schatten
by Liloe
Summary: 5 Jahre nachdem das Trio die Schule abgeschlossen hat, bedroht etwas Neues die Welt und der Orden muss neu formiert werden, doch das neue Mitglied scheint keinem geheuer zu sein und Snape hat offenbar noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen.
1. Kapitel

Ich will hierzu gar nicht viele Vorreden halten, denn es ist am besten, wenn ihr die Story selbst lest.  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, Orte, oder was euch sonst noch so bekannt vorkommt gehört mir ... oder moment mal, Alastair ist meins! *smile*  


* * *

Hermine war entsetzt gewesen, als Dumbledores Eule bei ihr eintraf.  
  
Der Orden des Phönix sollte neu formiert werden, denn jetzt, 6 Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall in ihrem 6. Schuljahr, bedrohte ein neues Übel die Welt aller freien Lebewesen.  
  
Obwohl in dem Brief nichts von der Art der Bedrohung stand, hatte sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht um sich dem Orden anzuschliessen.  
  
Nun sass sie zusammen mit Harry und Ginny, die mittlerweile glücklich verheiratet waren, den Weasleys und allen anderen Mitgliedern des "ersten" Ordens zusammen in Dumbledores Büro und warteten auf Professor McGonagall und das letzte Mitglied, von dem allerdings keiner der Anwesenden wusste, wer es war ... oder sie wollten es einfach nicht rausrücken.  
  
Mit einem leisen Scharren öffnete sich die Tür und die Köpfe aller Anwesenden flogen in die Richtung der Neuankömmlinge.  
  
Tatsächlich trat die Hauslehrerin der Griffindors herein, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann.  
  
Hermine musterte den Fremden. Er war schlank und hochgewachsen und trug unter seinem langen, schwarzen Wintermantel einen eleganten, ebenfalls schwarzen Anzug.  
  
Sein silberweisses, etwas überschulterlanges Haar hatte er im Nacken mit einem scharlachroten Band zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden und die fahlgelben Augen in seinem feingeschnittenen, aristokratischen Gesicht, blickten mit einem raubtierhaften Glitzern durch den Raum.  
  
Diese Augen, sie kamen ihr irgendwie bekannt vor ...  
  
Hermine liess ihren Blick zu Professor Lupin schweifen, nur um festzustellen, dass er erstarrt in seinem Sessel sass und den Neuankömmling mit grossen Bernsteinaugen verblüfft ansah.  
  
"Alastair?", hauchte der Werwolf und drückte sich aus seiner sitzenden Position empor.  
  
"Hallo Remus.", antwortete der Fremde mit einer seidenen, fast melancholischen Stimme, die das Bild eines feinen Edelmannes komplettierte.  
  
Mit einem feinen Lachen, dass selbst Voldemorts Herz zum schmelzen gebracht hätte, zog der Fremde Remus in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
  
"Du bist unser letztes Mitglied?", ein weiches Lachen entwich dem Werwolf, bevor er seinen alten Bekannten an den Schultern ein wenig von sich wegdrückte, "Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen.", noch immer einen Arm um die Schulter des etwas kleineren, Silberhaarigen gelegt wandte sich der Professor an die restlichen Anwesenden.  
  
"Orden, das hier ist das letzte Glied unserer Kette, Lord Alastair McLair."  
  
"Ich bin begeistert, nun haben wir zwei Bestien hier.", ertönte eine dunkle Samtstimme aus einer Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Ohne sich nach der Stimme umzudrehen, antwortete McLair: "Severus! Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Aus dem Schatten trat eine dunkle Gestalt auf den Neuankömmling zu, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten: "Ich warne dich, Raffzahn, ein falscher Schritt und du hast die längste Zeit gelebt!"  
  
"Severus!", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme, der scharfe Unterton für alle klar erkennbar.  
  
"Der Kerl macht mir Angst.", flüsterte Ginny in Hermines Ohr, die jedoch lächelte nur aufmunternd ... bis sie jedoch den durchdringenden Blick bemerkte, den Lord McLair dem jüngsten Weasleyspross zuwarf. 'Als habe gehört was Ginny gesagt hat!', schoss es der ehemaligen Griffindor durch den Kopf.  
  
"Nehmen sie alle Platz, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen.", rief der Direktor die Ordensmitglieder zur ordnung.  
  
Lord McLair nahm unter den prüfenden Blicken Snapes in einem Sessel neben Lupin platz, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen.  
  
Diesmal war es Bill, dem der seltsam intensive Blick auffiel, den der Fremde in Richtung seiner Schwester und Hermine warf und beinahe besitzergreifend legte er den beiden jungen Frauen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Bill?", fragend blickten die Frauen zu ihm auf, doch er erwiederte ihre stummen Fragen nur mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
Keinem im Raum schien die Anwesenheit dieses Fremden zu behagen, ausser Professor Lupin und dem Schulleiter.  


* * *

Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr drückt jetzt auf den kleinen Knopf da unten links in der Ecke und hinterlasst mir ein Review. Biiiitte *fleh*  
  
Liebe Grüsse und auf bald,  
Eure Liloe Waldkind 


	2. Kapitel

So, das hier ist das zweite Kapitel, es ist länger als das erste und ich hoffe, dass ich wenigstens bei einem Teil diese Länge halten kann(was ich persöhnlich ja bezweifle)  
Zum Disclaimer: siehe erstes Chappi.  
Udn jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass und mir ein paar Reviews!   


* * *

Ich war verblüfft zu sehen, dass sich Remus auch dieses mal wieder dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, trotz des verschwindens Sirius'.  
  
Als er mich den Anwesenden nach seiner überschwänglichen Begrüssung vorstellte sah ich "Sie" zum ersten mal. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes, fein geschnittenes Gesicht, das von seidigen braunen locken umspielt wurde und die wunderbarsten braunen Augen, die ich in meinem Leben jemals gesehen habe.  
  
Allen Göttern sei dank unterbrach jemand mein unhöfliches Starren mit einem bissigen Kommentar. "Ich bin begeistert, nun haben wir zwei Bestien hier."  
  
Es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, wem diese samtige Stimme gehörte: "Severus, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.", gab ich zurück und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich Remus versteifte. Er wusste, dass es wieder ärger geben würde, das war vorprogrammiert, sobald sich Severus und ich länger als eine Stunde im gleichen Gebäude aufhalten mussten.  
  
Als sich die dunkle Gestalt des ehemaligen Todessers vor mir aufbaute spürte ich etwas, das mich irritierte. Aha, er hatte also doch Gefühle!  
  
Mit dieser Erkenntniss viel es mir leicht seine darauf folgende Warnung mit einem Grinsen zu quittieren und Dumbledores warnend ausgesprochenes "Severus!", lies etwas der meiner Spezies eigenen sadistischen Schadenfreude in mir aufwallen.  
  
Bevor ich mich setzen konnte hörte ich, wie die junge rothaarige Frau neben "Ihr" flüsterte: "Der Kerl macht mir Angst." Ich konnte nicht anders und liess meinen Blick in diese Richtung schweifen, ein Fehler, denn mein Blick brannte sich an meiner zimtäugigen Schönheit fest, was einen jungen, zugegebenermassen gut aussehenden rothaarigen Mann dazu veranlasste seine Hände beschützend auf die Schultern der jungen Frauen zu legen.  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass die junge rothaarige Frau seine Schwester war und noch offensichtlicher, zumindest für jemanden mit meinen Fähigkeiten waren die Gefühle, die er für den hübschen Lockenkopf hegte.  
  
Auf Dumbledores Aufforderung nahm ich neben Remus platz, legte meine Fingerspitzen zusammen und liess meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.  
  
Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape kannte ich schon, einen sogar länger als mir lieb war. Dann waren da noch die Gestaltwandlerin Tonks, der Auror Mad Eye Moody, der Dieb Mundungus und natürlich Remus. Den Rest, der hauptsächlich aus jungen Frauen und Männern bestand kannte ich nciht.  
  
"Alastair, ich möchte dir gerne den Orden des Phönix vorstellen. Minerva, Severus, Remus, Moody, Mundungus und meine Wenigkeit kennst du ja sicherlich noch. Dann haben wir hier Fred, George, ", er zeigte auf ein rothaariges Zwillingspäärchen, das ebenfalls sehr offensichtlich mit der jungen Dame neben "Ihr" verwand war, "Bill", daraufhin nickte mir der "Beschützer" der beiden Damen mit einem gekünstelt wirkenden Lächeln zu, "und Ronald Weasley.", ebenfalls ein Rotschopf, der es sich allerdings weiter hinten bequem gemacht hatte. Als ich ihn mir genauer ansah bemerkte ich einen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Strubbelhaar und Brille ... ganz der Vater, lächle ich in mich hinein. "Dann haben wir da noch Hermine Granger, ", er zeigt auf meine braunhaarige Schönheit und ich konnte nciht anders als ihren Namen mehrmals in meinem Kopf zu wiederholen ... 'Hermine! Ein hübscher Name.' ... "Und Harry und Ginny Potter.", wurde ich von Dumbledore aus meinen Träumereien gerissen, der mir nun offensichtlich den berühmten Mister Potter und seine reizende junge Frau vorstellte. Mrs Potter war die rothaarige Dame neben Miss Granger, die als einzige in diesem ganzen Raum ausgesprochen hatte, was beinahe alle dachten: 'Ich mache ihnen Angst.'  
  
Den Rest der Besprechung liess ich stillschweigend über mich ergehen, hörte nur ab und an einmal zu, wenn ich glaubte, dass sich das Gespräch in eine interessante Richtung entwickelte und betrachtete Hermine.  
  
'Du hattest ja schon immer eine Vorliebe für solche jungen Dinger.', hörte ich plötzlich Severus Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Ich blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und verzog kurz meinen Mund zu einem grinsen. 'Jaja, aber da zeigt sich mal wieder, dass es Vererbung auch unter unseresgleichen gibt, nicht wahr?'  
  
'Wie meinst du das?', fragte er harsch zurück und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er diesen Satz beinahe laut ausgesprochen hätte.  
  
Ich lachte in mich hinein und beantwortete seine Frage mit eine unauffälligen, aber eindeutig abwertenden Geste: 'Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich bin immernoch dein Sire und ich spüre ganz genau, dass du an ihr Interesse hegst.'  
  
Unsere mentale Konversation wurde durch Mrs. Potters feine Stimme unterbrochen: "Und was ist das nun für eine Bedrohung, der wir entgegensehen, Professor?"  
  
Ich blickte Albus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue skeptisch an. Er hatte das also bis jetzt geheim gehalten. Jetzt würde es schwer werden, das ganz einfach so zu erklären, mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens auch erfahren müssten was und wer genau ich bin.  
  
"Nun, es ist etwas schwierig zu erklären ...", doch bevor der Direktor seinen Satz vollenden konnte wurde er von dieser weichen dunklen Stimme unterbrochen, die ich sehr genau kannte, die sogar ein Teil von mir war: "Wiedergänger, oder genauer Vampire."  
  
Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch den Raum, bevor Hermine nun zum ersten mal an diesem Abend ihre Stimme erhob: "Aber wie bitte sollen wir gegen solche übermächtigen Wesen ankommen?", ihre Stimme war weich und verleitete mich wieder zum Träumen, "Ich habe über sie gelesen, selbst ein Vampirschüler ist beinahe unbesiegbar. Sie haben übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit, wir wären tot, bevor wir ihnen auch nur nahe kämen.", die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme liess mcih aufhorchen und zum ersten mal darüber nachdenken, ob ich in dieses Gespräch eingreifen und damit meine Identität enthüllen sollte, doch diese Entscheidung wurde mir von Remus abgenommen.  
  
"Deshalb ist Alastair hier.", dieser eine Satz, so unbedeutend und nichtssagend in seiner Einfachheit sorgte in der momentanen angespannten Situation für eine Explosion unter den neuen Mitgliedern des Ordens. Stimmen schwirrten durcheinander, Rufe nach einer Erklärung wurden laut und der junge Mann, der mir als Bill Weasley vorgestellt wurde schnellte nach vorne und packte mich am Kragen meines schwarzen Seidenhemdes.  
  
Ich sah ihn nur durchdringend an, und tat nichts weiter, denn meine "Rettung", war schon auf dem Weg.  
  
"Mister Weasley, zügeln sie sich!", zischte Severus´ Stimme direkt neben mir. Zu meiner anderen Seite vernahm ich eine Bewegung, offenbar Remus, der jetzt beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm meines Angreifers legte.  
  
Dieser wiederum zog sich nun wiederwillig schnaubend von mir zurück.  
  
"Bitte, bitte, meine Damen und Herren. Ich versichere ihnen, es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Alastair steht schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten auf der Seite der Guten. Er arbeitet unter anderem eng mit dem königlich-protestantischen Ritterorden(die Macher von Hellsing mögen mir verzeihen!) und den Templern zusammen.", während Dumbledore sprach, ordnete ich meine Kleidung und drehte mich zu Severus herum.  
  
"Danke.", flüsterte ich ihm zu, was er allerdings nur mit einer beiläufigen Geste quittierte und auf seinen Platz in einer dunklen Ecke, hinter Dumbledores Stuhl zurückkehrte.  
  
"Alles in ordnung?", fragte Remus, sichtlich besorgt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser eine Satz solche Reaktionen auslösen würde."  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und wischte jede weitere Entschuldigung mit einem: "Ist schon in ordnung, Remus.", fort.  
  
Die weitere Besprechung verlief ereignislos, das einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war, dass die neuen Mitglieder des Ordens ncoh Mistrauischer mir gegenüber geworden waren.  
  
Die anderen, wie Minerva und Tonks blieben ruhig, lächelten mir sogar manchmal aufmunternd zu. Es ist immer faszinierend welche Anteilnahme die Menschen doch an den Schicksalen anderer nehmen, mögen sie auch noch so unbedeutend sein.  
  
Ich habe mich schon seit knappen tausend Jahren damit abgefunden, dass mir die meissten erst einmal mistrauisch gegenüber stehen würden, das ist schliesslich das Los, das einem zugeteilt wird, wenn man in eine Rasse geboren wird, die als abgrundtief böse verschrien ist.  
  
Dumbledore erklärte zum Abschluss nocheinmal, dass sich wirklich keiner Sorgen machen brauche und dass ich einer der wenigen noch lebenden "geborenen Vampire" sei.  
  
Wieder war Hermine diejenige, die mit ihrem Fachwissen weiterhelfen konnte. "Es heisst, dass die geborenen Vampire gar nicht böse seien, da sie nicht willkürlich morden, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen ..."  
  
Ihr Vortrag wurde wiederum von Severus unterbrochen: "KEIN Vampir ist von grund auf böse, die meissten lassen sich nur von ihrem unstillbaren Durst leiten. Diese Handlanger sind unwürdige Geschöpfe, die es zu vernichten gilt, und die auch einem Menschen nicht gefährlich werden können, vorrausgesetzt, dieser Mensch ist entsprechend gerüstet.  
  
Die, gegen die wir kämpfen werden, und die auch wirklich gefährlich sind, sind die, die nicht nur von der Krankheit Vampirismus befallen, sondern auch noch von einem Dämonen besessen sind. Man nennt sie die Seelenlosen. Sie haben nur die Vernichtung der Menschheit und die Vorbereitung der Apokalypse im Sinn."  
  
Wieder blickte ich ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Für einen einfachen Menschen hatte er mit einer Prise zu viel Inbrunst gesprochen und ich hoffte, das wenigstens seine Identität gewahrt blieb.  


* * *

Wie beim letzten mal schon, jetzt einmal reviewen, damit klein Liloe sich aufraffen kann weiter zu schreiben.  
  
@Julesmoon: danke für dein liebes Review udn ich hoffe, mit diesem Kapitel hab ich deine Frage, wenigstens zum Teil geantwortet. Aber glaub mir, es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es scheint.  
  
Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Woche,  
Auf bald, eure  
Liloe Waldkind 


End file.
